Le dragon de Jade
by orihime-bleach
Summary: "Le dragon de jade?... Mais que vient-il faire ici?"
1. Prologue

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que j'étais arrivé à Eldarya. Les jours se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas. Quand j'ai atterrie ici, je ne pensais pas que tout cela arriverait. Ma rencontre avec Miiko, Mery, Elliot, Eweleïn…. Et je ne m'attendais surtout pas à rencontrer Nevra, Valkyon et Ezarel… Ah Ezarel… Comment je peux avoir comme chef de garde un mec pareil. Le fait qu'il ait été le disciple de Valkyon m'est toujours difficile à croire ! Bon oui je l'avoue, derrière ses blagues douteuses, je le trouve très drôle. Et puis, je sais bien que toutes ses réflexions ne sont pas sincères… Enfin je l'espère ! Comme on dit « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ».

Mais bien que la plupart de mes nouveaux camarades soient accueillant (bon le coup du cachot dès mon arrivée je m'en serais bien passer), le fait de ne pas être de ce monde se fait de plus en plus ressentir ces derniers temps. Les garçons étant partis en mission, comme à peu près tout le monde au QG, la solitude et l'ennuie n'ont fait que s'accroître au fils des jours. Les piques incessantes de cet idiot d'Ezarel me manquaient plus que ce que je ne l'aurais imaginé ! Qui aurait cru que cela faisait partie de son charme hein ?

Ma rencontre avec Karenn m'avait sortie légèrement de cette torpeur quotidienne, mais elle fût vite occupée par des missions à l'extérieur en compagnie de Chrome et Alajéa. A mon avis, la pauvre Karenn doit être munie d'une patience à toute épreuve, après tout, elle doit arbitrer les chamailleries incessantes de ses deux camarades !

Bref, j'ai donc dû reprendre mes activités : En apprendre un peu plus sur Eldarya à la Bibliothèque, exécuter des missions qui me semble, ma foi, faisable par n'importe qui et essayer de dormir malgré mes cauchemars répétitifs.

Depuis la mort d'Yvoni, l'Hamadryade, les cauchemars et les voix que j'entendais ne cessaient de me hanter toutes les nuits. Après une énième nuit cauchemardesque, j'ai décidé qu'après mon travail au marché il était temps d'aller consulter Eweleïn. Mais c'est en aidant les Purrekos que la nouvelle tomba : Ils étaient de retour ! Il était de retour !

Je me suis empressée de demander à Purreru s'il avait encore besoin de mon aide avant de m'élancer en direction du quartier général. Karenn, qui était rentrée de mission la veille, m'indiqua que la personne que je cherchais se trouvait dans les jardins. En me dirigeant à l'extérieur, j'entendis d'abord sa voix avant de l'apercevoir. Il était là, sous le kiosque central.

-Ezarel !

Comme un réflexe je me suis jetée dans ses bras, ce qui ne fût pas l'idée du siècle vu la tête qu'il tirait. Mon dieu que je regrette déjà ce geste ! Il va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs après ça !

-Ezarel… Je… Je suis désolée, lui dis-je en m'écartant.

-Lucie ?

-Heu…Et nous on n'a pas le droit à un câlin ? Nous interpella Nevra interrompant cette bataille de regard gêné qui s'installait entre Ezarel et moi.

-Oh…Heu…Haha ! Je me suis un peu emporté, désolée ! Je suis contente de vous revoir tous ! Déclarais-je en souriant.

-Ah vous voilà les garçons ! Miiko vous attends dans la salle du cristal pour votre rapport, accourue Ykhar, à bout de souffle, Oh et tu tombes à pic Lucie, Karuto doit préparer la fête de ce soir mais il est débordé, il va avoir besoin de ton aide.

-D'accord.

-Super ! Souria Ykhar, A tout à l'heure alors ! Bon vous me suivez les garçons ?

-Mais je n'ai pas eu mon câlin moi, bouda Nevra.

-Aller avance Nevra, l'empoigna Valkyon.

On se sépara donc, moi me dirigeant vers la cuisine et eux vers leur réunion. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était que l'elfe n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis nos retrouvailles. Je l'ai choqué tant que ça ?! Mais bon pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce sujet, il faut que je me concentre car avec Karuto qui ne m'apprécie guère, je me dois de faire un travail exemplaire. Heureusement pour moi je ne devais pas faire grand-chose, si ce n'est de faire assez de pomme de terre farcies pour tout le QG car d'après Karuto « même si ce n'est pas le top niveaux cuisine, ça leur conviendra très bien ! ». Il ne l'avouera jamais mais moi je sais qu'il les a appréciées la dernières fois que j'en ai faite.

Le temps de préparer tout ça, la fête allait commencer. Des tables avaient été réunies pour former un buffet à volonté et d'autres ont été dressés pour que les personnes puissent s'y installer. Il était rare que ce genre de fête se fasse au quartier général aux vues des maigres vivres dont ils disposaient, mais j'ai cru comprendre, en laissant traîner une oreille, que l'on accueillait quelqu'un d'important en plus du retour des chefs de gardes.

La cafétéria se remplissait et ayant fini de disposer la nourriture sur le buffet, je rejoignis Karenn et Alajéa qui me faisaient signe de la main.

-Salut les filles !

-Alors ces retrouvailles ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Karenn.

\- Bah je ne sais pas trop, il faisait une tête bizarre.

-En même temps tu lui as sauté dans les bras, c'est qu'il n'est pas habitué le petit Ezarel.

-Oui mais c'est pas ma… Attends une seconde, comment tu sais ça ?!

-On a entendu Nevra dans le couloir se plaindre qu'Ezarel avait eu un câlin de ta part et pas lui, mais t'inquiète pas on garde ça pour nous. M'informa Karenn.

\- Tu as notre parole ! Me jura Alajéa en leva la main comme dans les séries américaines lorsqu'ils doivent témoigner devant un juge.

Nous nous sommes tues quand Miiko entra dans la pièce accompagnée des trois chefs de gardes, Kero, Ykhar, Leiftan et d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Je me suis retournée vers mes camarades quand je vis leurs regards rempli d'admiration se planter sur le nouveau venu. Il était grand, à peu près de la même taille qu'Ezarel en fait, pas aussi musclé que Valkyon mais on voyait bien sous sa tenue verte émeraude, qui ressemblait fortement aux tenues traditionnelles chinoises, qu'il n'était pas dénué de muscles. De longs cheveux verts se terminant par des pointes orangés entouraient son visage. Mais le plus captivant chez cette personne était la couleur de ses yeux en amandes : ils étaient d'un doré magnifique. A mon avis si c'est une nouvelle recrue, Nevra a du souci à se faire vu le regard des filles dans l'assemblée.

-Bien je vois que tout le monde est là, commença Miiko, Comme vous le savez, nous sommes réunis ce soir pour célébrer le retour de nos trois chefs de gardes après quasiment trois semaines d'absences.

Des cris de joies fusèrent dans la salle.

-Je sais que cela vous réjouit, repris la Kitsune, moi aussi je suis contente de les revoir. Mais nous sommes aussi tous ici rassemblés pour accueillir quelqu'un d'important.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme au regard doré.

-Certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà reconnu, je vous présente Huang Hua, le dragon de Jade.


	2. Chapitre 1: La fête

_Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme au regard doré.  
-Certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà reconnu, je vous présente Huang Hua, le dragon de Jade._

Des cris d'excitations se firent entendre, que ce soit de la part des hommes qui étaient dans l'assemblé ou des femmes. Bon j'avoue les femmes étaient un chouia plus enthousiastes. En même temps c'est sûr que ce n'était pas juste à cause de sa renommée. A mon humble avis, Nevra ne sera plus le seul sujet de conversation de la garde d'Eel aux vues des yeux scintillants de la plupart des gardiennes.

-Le dragon de jade…. Mais que vient-il faire ici ? Murmurais-je.  
Je n'allais sûrement pas tarder à le savoir car Miiko repris la parole.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez profiter du buffet !

Bon et bien on dirait que non en fait… Je me suis retournée pour pouvoir poser la question à mes deux camarades, mais elles se sont ruées vers le nouvel arrivant à une vitesse fulgurante ! C'est alors que l'effet de foule se déclencha. Croyez-moi, se retrouver en sandwich dans une foule de personne, c'est pas agréable DU TOUT ! Et puis se faire marcher sur les pieds non plus ! Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite avant de finir noyée dans cette vague de personnes.

-Prouve que toutes ces heures durant ta préadolescence à regarder des séries sur Disney Channel n'ont pas été veines ! Marmonnais-je.

Oui je l'avoue, je me suis mise à quatre pattes et j'ai essayé de me frayer un chemin vers la lumière.  
La tâche fut difficile, j'ai bien dû perdre la sensation de toucher une bonne dizaine de fois, mes doigts étaient en compote mais j'ai réussi à m'extirper, par contre je devais être la seule idiote à être allongée sur le dos, le bras sur le visage, essoufflée, remerciant Hannah Montana.

-C'est qui cette Hannah, je la connais ? Me dis une voix

J'entrepris d'enlever mon bras de ma face en sueur et ouvris les yeux pour voir une main pointée devant mon nez.

-C'est juste quelqu'un de chez moi Chrome, répondis-je en m'agrippant à sa main, Merci.  
-D'rien, viens on va rejoindre les autres près du buffet.  
-Tu n'es pas allé voir le dragon de Jade ?  
-Humph… Nan, ce n'est pas trop mon tripe les célébrités, me dit-il, et puis j'chuis pas le seul à ne pas m'être jeté sur lui.

En effet, seules les personnes qui avaient accompagné le dragon à la cafétéria étaient restées en retrait près du buffet, un buffet qui d'ailleurs avait bien été entamé par Miiko et Ykhar qui dévoraient, à l'instant où je vous parle, les pommes de terre farcies que j'avais concocté. Quand elles croisèrent mon regard elles me tendirent leurs pouces approbateurs.

-Hé ! Ne mangez pas tout, moi aussi je veux goûter ! Lança Chrome en se dirigeant vers les patates.

Chrome m'ayant laissé en plan, je me suis dépêchée de rejoindre le petit groupe resté en retrait.  
Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que trois ventres sur pattes se jettent sur mes préparations. Mais je dois dire que c'est assez flatteur, et puis même si la tâche a été fastidieuse, car travailler pour Karuto ce n'est pas de la tarte croyez-moi, je suis plutôt fière d'avoir servie à quelque chose.  
Je terminais de rejoindre le petit groupe un sourire plaquer sur mon visage quand Nevra se planta devant moi les bras ouverts.

-Heu… Nevra qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui dis-je dubitative.  
Avec un petit sourire en coin il me répondit.  
-J'attends mon câlin bien sûr !

Ouah… Il est vraiment déterminé à l'avoir son câlin lui. C'est alors que Valkyon l'attrapa par le col et le tira en arrière.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter 2 minutes avec cette histoire de câlin ? Lui demanda le chef de l'Obsidienne.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait qu'Ezarel qui aurait droit d'avoir un câlin.

J'ai regardé en direction d'Ezarel et comme je m'y attendais il ne pipait pas un mot avec la face la plus stoïque que j'ai pu voir de toute ma vie.  
Ok je dois régler ce « problème ». Réussir à ce qu'Ezarel retrouve sa langue et même si j'adore Nevra, quand il fait l'enfant pourri gâté c'est une plaie. S'il continu comme ça il va finir par m'énerver. J'ai beau avoir une patience à toute épreuve elle a quand même des limites. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y en a quand même un qui fait sa vierge effarouchée pour un câlin…. Avec sa réaction on dirait que je l'ai souillé ou quelque chose dans le genre… si ça se trouve en vrai je le dégoûte ?

-Tu sais Nevra, commençais-je, je peux te faire un câlin y a pas de problème mais tu le veux vraiment alors que je sens la patate mélangée à la transpiration jusqu'au cou et que je suis pleine de poussière car j'ai dû me vautrer au sol ?  
-Heu…dit comme ça, ça donne pas très envie… Pourquoi donc a-t-il fallu que ce soit Ezarel qui ait eu droit au câlin un peu plus tôt… Gémit-il.

Ok Lucie, il t'a tendu une perche, tu te dois de la saisir !

-En faîte, ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel de vous trois, j'étais contente de vous revoir car je commençais à m'inquiéter de votre longue absence, surtout que tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de dire « Ce n'est pas normal », « Vous croyez qu'il leurs est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? ». Ce qui était super agréable pour mon angoisse naissante. En vrai, c'est tombé sur Ezarel surtout car c'est le premier que j'ai aperçu. Ça aurait été toi Nevra que j'aurais aperçu, ou bien Valkyon, c'est sur toi que je me serais ruée.

OK Lucie tu t'en es sortie comme une cheffe !  
Je me permis de jeter un coup d'œil furtif en direction d'Ezarel pour voir sa réaction mais...mais…où il est celui-là ?!

-Désolé si on t'a inquiété, on ne pensait pas que cette mission durerait aussi longtemps, déclara Valkyon.  
-L'important c'est que vous soyez tous rentré sain et sauf, intervint Kero.  
-Oui, acquiesçais-je, c'est ça le plus important !  
-Enfin bon dans un sens ça me rassure, me répondis le vampire, je commençais à croire que tu t'étais entichée de l'elfe.  
-A-ah… Non pas du tout.

Peut-être juste un peu...?

Je balayais la salle du regard en espérant trouver le chef de la garde Absynthe mais en vain. Tant pis, au pire, j'irai lui parler demain. Autant profiter de la présence de Kero pour en savoir plus sur le nouveau venu.

-Dis-moi Kero, il est si célèbre que ça le dragon de Jade ?  
-Oui, c'est une personne très importante dans les légendes d'Eel. Bien entendu chaque race lui donne un nom différent mais dans un cas général il reste un valeureux héro !  
-Dans un cas général ? Dis-je interloquée  
-Oui, intervint Leiftan, une certaine espèce le considère comme une « nuisance », quelqu'un de peu fiable.  
-Ah, il n'y en a qu'une ? De quelle espèce il s'agit ?  
-Oh….eh bien… les elfes.  
-C'est pour ça qu'on a mis plus de temps que prévu, débuta Valkyon, notre mission avait un rapport avec le dragon, mais tout le monde avait oublié un détail...  
-La méfiance des elfes envers lui, continua Nevra, à chaque fois que le regard d'Ezarel se posait sur notre invité on aurait dit qu'il voulait le pétrifier sur place ! Du coup je ne te raconte pas la galère pour le travail d'équipe…  
-Mais vous faisiez quoi exactement tous les quatre ? C'était quel genre de mission ?  
-C'était une mission de recherche, déclara Leiftan.  
-Une mission de recherche ?  
-Oui, c'est un peu difficile de te l'expliquer car pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit il faut connaître un minimum l'histoire du dragon de Jade. Si tu le souhaite, je dois avoir des ouvrages à la bibliothèque qui en parle. Je pourrais te les mettre de côté, ajouta Kero.

-Oui je veux bien, merci !  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi !  
Nous continuâmes à parler ainsi, de tout et de rien, pendant au moins une bonne heure quand mon odeur corporelle commença à vraiment me déranger.

-Bon, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je ne suis pas au top de l'hygiène, je vais aller me débarbouiller.  
-Je peux t'aider si tu veux, me dis Nevra avec son sourire en coin.  
. Je te remercie mais, sans façon… Allez, je vous laisse ! Je reviens vite ! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. A tout à l'heure !

En m'éloignant je pu entendre le « imbécile » ainsi que la tape adressée à Nevra de la part de Valkyon. Ça avait dû faire mal !  
Je continuais mon chemin en direction de ma chambre, les couloirs étaient déserts. Je me demande quand même où est passé mon chef de garde. Il ne pourra pas m'évitée éternellement. J'ai toujours détesté rester en conflit ou que les choses ne soient pas claires avec quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de me faire aimer de tout le monde mais, pour moi, la franchise est quelque chose d'important. Ça ne sert à rien de colporter des choses dans le dos des personnes autant être clair tout de suite pour éviter de futurs conflits.

Arrivée à ma chambre je pris de quoi me laver, mes affaires de rechange, et filais aux douches communes situées au fond du couloir. Ce que j'aime chez cette grande salle de bain, c'est qu'elle ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que l'on peut trouver chez moi. Je me rappelle encore celles des vestiaires du gymnase du lycée et de la fac…. Ces douches jaunes étaient des horreurs ! Ici heureusement, cela ressemblait plus aux thermes romains de l'antiquité : c'était en pierre et en verre, il y avait d'un côté plusieurs cabines de douche individuelles et de l'autre côté un grand bain commun. J'aurai tellement aimé prendre un bon bain chaud mais j'y serais restée des heures et aurait loupée la fin de la fête.

-Pas le temps de rêvasser Lucie ! Cette crasse ne va pas partir toute seule !

Je crois bien que ça a été la douche la plus rapide de ma vie. Moi qui d'habitude aime bien me prélasser sous l'eau chaude, en 20 minutes, montre en main, je me suis lavée et habillée prête à repartir ! Je jetais mes habits dans la trappe reliée à la laverie puis partie déposer mes affaires de toilette dans ma chambre et priais pour que le trio de glouton n'ait pas tout mangé à mon retour ! Karuto avait préparé des petits plats que je n'avais jamais vus auparavant et je comptais bien y goûter !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer en moins de 30 minutes d'absence…. ?

Eh bien figurer vous que beaucoup de choses peuvent se produire :

dragon de Jade a pu fuir la foule en délire.  
trio de glouton a disparu pour laisser place au solo de Chrome, Ykhar et Miiko ayant disparues des radars.  
en va de même pour les chefs de garde, Kero et Leiftan  
4.L'alcool…

Imaginez des enfants courant dans toute la pièce, excités à l'idée de rencontrer le Père Noël. Vous remplacez les enfants par des adultes représentant l'armée qui protège les veuves et orphelins du royaume d'Eel, rajoutez un parfum d'alcool fort flottant dans l'air et vous avez ce que je vois en ce moment même… Incroyable n'est-ce pas ?  
L'une des seules personnes non atteintes à part moi étaient Chrome, trop occupé à manger, et Eweleïn qui je cite « aurais bien aimé boire mais, ne peux pas, car je suis de garde ce soir, d'ailleurs je retourne à l'infirmerie ».

-L'alcool c'est vraiment dangereux pour la santé…

Dans cette pièce remplie de personnes embrumées par la boisson, je tentais de retrouver mes deux nouvelles amies. Il ne fût pas difficile de les retrouver car quand quelqu'un vomi, les personnes ont tendances à s'enfuir. Karenn n'échappa pas à cette règle.

-Ah ça va beaucoup mieux ! Regarde Alajéa, ricana Karenn, y a un truc tout vert par terre !  
-Je crois que ça vient de toi Karenn ! Rigola la concernée.  
-Super… Elles ont l'alcool joyeux…Soupirais-je  
-Oh regarde c'est Lucie ! Déclara la Sirène  
-LUCCCIIIIIIEE ! Se précipita dans mes bras Karenn, non sans avoir titubé et faillit se casser la figure au sol.

Heureusement pour elle que j'avais des réflexes car sinon c'était adieu son joli nez.

-OK mesdemoiselles, dis-je, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rejoindre vos appartements !  
-Oh nonnnnnnn ! Répondirent-elles en cœur. On veut rester s'amuser !

Super, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte…

-Vous voulez vous amuser ?  
-OUIII !  
\- Très bien, si vous gagnez au jeu, vous pouvez rester vous amuser, mais si vous perdez vous retournez dans vos chambres vous reposer, ok ?

Elles se concertèrent du regard.

-D'accord.

Avec la quantité d'alcool qu'elles avaient dû boire CE jeu convient parfaitement !

-Alors les règles sont simples, combien ais-je de doigts tendus ? Dis-je avec deux doigts en l'air

Elles se regardèrent encore une fois et pouffèrent ensemble. C'est Karenn qui prit la parole.

-Et bien c'est facile ! Si on compte toi et ta jumelle ça fais quatre !

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je béni les dieux de plusieurs religions. Plus particulièrement Bacchus

-Désolée les filles !  
-Oh oui si tu regardes bien, dis Alajéa, sa jumelle vient de disparaître !

On aurait dit que le sol venait de s'effondré sous leurs pieds.

-Faîtes pas cette tête les filles, on fera la fête encore une fois toutes ensemble un autre jour d'accord ?  
Cette remarque avait eue l'air de les remettre d'aplomb.  
-Ça marche ! Me dirent-elles

Bon maintenant va falloir les raccompagnées dans leur chambre. En sachant qu'elles n'arrêtent pas de tituber, la tâche s'annonce compliquée… Mais….Oui ! Voilà mon sauveur se faisant apercevoir. Il doit avoir terminé son festin.

-Chrome ! Le hélais-je. Pourrais-tu m'aider ? Les filles ont vraiment trop bu et comme tu peux le voir là-bas, dis-je en pointant du doigt la flaque verdâtre, Karenn s'est laissée aller. Il faudrait les ramener dans leurs quartiers.  
-Pas de problème, j'allais justement rentrer moi aussi me reposer, il commence à se faire tard.  
-Je te remercie. Tu t'occupes de Karenn et moi d'Alajéa ?  
-Pas de problème !

L'état de Karenn se dégradant au fil des secondes, Chrome décida de la porter sur son dos. A mon avis elle va avoir une sacrée gueule de bois demain matin. Heureusement pour moi, l'état d'Alajéa n'était pas aussi défavorable que celui de sa partenaire, elle eue juste à prendre appuie sur mon épaule.

C'est arrivés dans le couloir, non sans difficultés, que Chrome et moi-même avons croisés les chefs de gardes précédemment portés disparus accompagnés de l'invité d'honneur. Ils sortaient tous de la salle du cristal. Voyant la tête interloquée de Miiko en nous voyant, je me suis empressée de raconter au petit groupe ce qu'il en était advenue de la soirée. Miiko pensait savoir d'où venait cette soudaine ivresse de la part de la garde, d'après elle Karuto avait dû forcer sur l'alcool dans le cocktail.

Mais mon attention n'était plus fixée sur la kitsune depuis un moment. C'était la première fois que je voyais le dragon de jade d'aussi près. Mon regard ne le quittait pas.

Ses longs cils émeraude entouraient ses yeux dorés dont l'aura mystérieuse m'empêchait de me détacher de ma contemplation. Il dû sentir mon regard sur sa personne car il me fixait à son tour. En temps normal j'aurais détourné mes yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais ici quelque chose me captivait et m'empêchait de faire cela. Ce n'est que quand Alajéa pinça la peau de ma main que nos regards se quittèrent. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la coupable, qui fière de son action, me fit un clin d'œil. Je vous jure l'alcool ça fait pas ressortir le meilleur de vous. Je m'apprêtais à repartir quand je vis Ezarel scruter Hua avec un regard accusateur. Sa tête ne laissait rien transparaître mais je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ses yeux. Cela avait-il un rapport avec la croyance des Elfes ?  
Après un petit aparté sur « Pourquoi trop boire d'alcool c'est mauvais pour la santé » chacun se sépara, je vis cependant mon chef de garde se diriger en direction de son labo. Il était peut-être temps d'avoir cette conversation tout compte fait.

**********

Les filles couchées dans leurs chambres respectives : OK  
Pas d'odeur d'alcool collée à la peau : OK  
Être devant la porte du labo de mon chef de garde et se demander si c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'y aller : OK

Va bien falloir que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains ma petite Lucie.

Après avoir frappé deux coups sur la porte, un « entrez » se fit entendre. Je n'avais pas mis les pieds à l'intérieur du labo depuis le test sanguin que j'avais effectué. Des fioles multicolores remplissaient les étagères, une odeur légère de fleur parcourait la pièce, il y avait aussi toutes ces herbes séchées suspendues au-dessus de ma tête. Herbes dont les noms m'étaient toujours inconnus. Pas top pour une gardienne d'Absynthe.  
Ezarel était là, debout, dos à moi, feuilletant un livre de potion. C'était à moi d'amorcer la bombe sans quoi il évitera la question.

-Bon, dis-je en brisant le silence, tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'ignore depuis ton retour ? Je t'ai fait quelque chose ou quoi ?!

J'avais haussé la voix, été plus agressive que je ne l'aurais voulu et c'est ça qui surpris Ezarel. Un silence pesant se réinstalla. Il me regardait avec insistance.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?  
\- Oui… Une tête d'idiote !

Puis il partit dans un fou rire.

-Un..une quoi ?!  
-En plus d'avoir une tête d'idiote elle est sourde ! haha ! Quand Nevra va savoir qu'il a perdu son pari !  
-Un pari ?  
-Ouais, j'ai parié que c'est toi qui viendrai me parler la première après ma « soudaine » décision de t'ignorer et Nevra l'inverse, que c'est moi qui devrait t'adresser la parole en premier. Ce vampire me doit toutes ses rations de miel pendant 3 mois maintenant ! Haha !

Je m'étais toujours demandé comment les gens arrivaient à voir rouge quand ils étaient en colère ou quand leurs larmes se mettaient à couler sans qu'ils ne puissent les faire s'arrêter lorsqu' ils étaient triste, comment pouvaient-ils être dictés par ces sentiments puissants ? Moi qui ai, je pense, un bon self contrôle, cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé. Le voir si heureux pour ce pari me donna un goût amer dans la bouche. D'habitude l'attitude qu'avait Ezarel envers moi ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça mais ici j'avais l'impression que c'était de trop.

-ah… soupirais-je, un pari hein ? C'est vrai, parions sur la potiche d'humaine. C'est pas comme si elle c'était inquiétée de ne pas nous voir revenir. Pas comme si elle essayait de se faire accepter dans une société dont elle ne connait quasiment rien… Parions sur son dos, elle ne va pas nous décevoir… Après tout, cette fille c'est un peu l'attraction de la garde d'Eel pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?!

Ma vision était brouillée par mes yeux humides, ma voix emplie de colère, cassée. Je n'allais pas lui laisser la chance de me voir pleurer. J'ai trop de fierté pour ça. Il voulut parler mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps.

-N'en rajoute pas s'il te plait, l'attraction et sa tête d'idiote vont te laissé aller réclamer ton prix.

Je suis partie en claquant la porte derrière moi.  
Ce n'était pas une bonne idée tout compte fait…


	3. Chapitre 2: Le rêve

Je me tenais là, dans le hall de la garde d'Eel, bien que la porte de la cafétéria soit clause, les Je suis partie en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée tout compte fait…

Je me tenais là, dans le hall de la garde d'Eel et bien que la porte de la cafétéria soit clause, les rires, les cris et l'ivresse de la soirée résonnaient dans la pièce vide de monde. Mais moi je n'avais plus la tête à m'amuser. Mes larmes coulaient d'elles même, la fatigue de ces derniers jours se faisait ressentir. Et la colère qui m'envahissait ne s'estompait pas, le fait d'avoir été prise pour une imbécile non plus. Plus aucunes de mes pensées n'étaient cohérentes, le chaos y régnait. Je suis bien restée debout sans bouger pendant 5 min avant qu'un changement ne s'opère. L'envie de me vider l'esprit se faisait pressante. L'air de la pièce devenait étouffant. A la vue du clair de lune se reflétant sur les murs blancs, la sensation d'être oppressée survint. Malgré la fatigue, mes membres se sont mis à bouger lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à courir, la vision brouillée par mes larmes. On aurait dit que j'essayais d'échapper à la réalité qui m'assaillait et dont je ne voulais pas.

Je me suis retrouvée devant le cerisier. Même cette image de pétales s'illuminant dans la nuit ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je ne pouvais pas crier toute ma douleur et ma colère car cela risquerait d'alerter les gardiens des portes, bien que la fête ai eue lieu, un roulement spécial avait été mis en place pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de la soirée, dommage pour ces gardes, ils avaient ratés la partie "alcool"... Je me suis donc assise au pied du conifère. Les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, mes larmes avaient cessées, ma colère s'estompait tant que je ne repensais pas à l'elfe ou au vampire. Comment avais-je pu m'inquiéter pour eux? Pour lui? Ça me rendait malade...

Plus le temps passait, plus j'observais la lune, bien que le ciel me parût différent car il semblait y avoir plus d'étoiles que sur Terre, j'arrivai tout de même à reconnaître quelques constellations. Cela devait être une des seules choses qu'Eldarya et mon monde devait avoir en commun: les Astres. Je ne me suis jamais trop penchée sur l'astronomie, je savais juste que l'étoile du berger permettait de s'orienter et de trouver son chemin. J'aurais bien besoin de le trouver mon chemin... Le chemin qui me ramènera chez moi, là où je ne serais pas une bête de foire.

J'avais envie de serrer mes parents dans mes bras ainsi que le reste de ma famille, raconter des tonnes de choses à mes amis, même s'ils me prendraient pour une folle sur le moment, ils mettraient ça sur le fait de mon imagination débordante et passeraient à autre chose.

Ils me manquaient tous terriblement. Quelle idée d'avoir voulue fuir mes responsabilités tient !

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Le mal du pays s'était emparé de moi... Sauf que dans mon cas il se pourrait que je ne rentre jamais.

Je suis restée sous cet arbre toute la nuit durant, à me remémorer les moments passés sur Terre. Je ne sentais plus le bout de mes pieds ainsi que mon nez, le froid du petit matin me mordant la peau. Le jour se levait et je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. Je me demande comment je peux encore rester éveillé.

-L'attraction ferme ses portes aujourd'hui et s'offre une journée de congé, dis-je en me dirigeant vers les quartiers des gardes.

Après quelques minutes de marche, je me suis retrouvée au début du couloir des dortoirs. Bien que le soleil vienne à peine de se lever, la garde d'Eel était déjà bien réveillée. Plusieurs gardes sortaient de leurs chambres pour effectuer des roulements. Mais une personne attira mon attention. Cet homme aux cheveux vert avait une telle aura qu'il était impossible de ne pas le repérer. Le pauvre il était encore entouré d'un amas de personne. Ils étaient tous agglutinés en face de lui, marchant à reculons, cherchant à attirer son attention. Je m'apprêtais à le croiser, il fallait que je fasse bonne figure malgré la dégaine que je devais avoir et la situation à laquelle il faisait face. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour le saluer et continua ma marche mais une main vint s'agripper à mon poignet.

-Est ce que tout va bien?

Un peu surprise je me retournais pour faire face à mon interlocuteur. C'était lui... Le dragon de jade.

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, répondis-je d'un sourire fatigué.

Ses yeux me transperçaient. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je retournais dans mes appartements, lui indiquais je

Il me sourit et me libéra le poignet suite à cette réplique. Le cœur battant la chamade, je me suis empressée de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

J'avais les joues en feu, son regard posé sur moi ne pouvait quitter mon esprit. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans ses yeux. Cette brève rencontre avait pris place dans mon esprit. J'avais fermé la porte à clef derrière moi pour que personne ne vienne me déranger pendant la journée de repos que je m'étais accordée. Je n'ai aucune utilité de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais appelé. Cette journée commençait par le repos dont j'avais besoin, je me suis donc mise à fouiller mon armoire à la recherche d'un pyjama. La chemise de nuit blanche allait faire l'affaire. Allongé sur mon lit, le sommeil me gagna très vite... Mais fut de courte durée. Pas parce que quelqu'un m'avait dérangé, mais parce que comme d'habitude les cauchemars étaient de retour. Pourtant mon rêve avait si bien commencé...

Je me tenais au centre de l'océan, dans une barque, le bleu de l'eau était infini, impossible de voir autre chose à l'horizon. Les nuages se confondaient avec leurs reflets. Puis la barque s'était mise à avancer toute seule, pourtant aucun mat n'agrémentait le navire, une autre force que le vent devait me faire avancer. C'est là que le paysage se mit à changer: comme si le ciel était balayé par le vent, les nuages et le soleil avaient laissés place aux étoiles et à cette immense lune. C'est après quelques minutes de déplacement que je pu voir au loin des montagnes et une forêt qui bordaient l'océan. Je me rapprochais de la terre ferme. Une grande vague me propulsa sur la côte. Je m'étais étalée de tout mon long, tête la première dans les grains de sable qui bordaient la plage.

-Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose... dis-je en me relevant, je voudrais bien explorer cette forêt...? Jungle...? Bref... Mais la lumière de la lune ne suffira pas...

Comme si la forêt avait entendu mon appel, plusieurs lucioles firent leurs apparitions. Bien que le spectacle soit magnifique je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que cela était bizarre.

Bizarre car quand j'avançais les lucioles m'entouraient, me guidaient dans cette forêt dense. Forêt qui était plutôt très silencieuse. Ce qui rendait les choses un peu effrayantes, c'était beaucoup trop calme... Mon instinct me disait de ne surtout pas m'éloigner de mes nouvelles camarades.

Le chemin qu'elles me faisaient emprunter montait, je gagnais de l'altitude.

Combien de temps ai-je marché? Pas la moindre idée !

Mais quelle fut ma joie quand je suis arrivé à destination: au bord de la falaise où je me trouvais, je pouvais observer les montagnes que j'avais vues lors de ma promenade maritime. Mais ces montagnes n'étaient que la face cachée de l'iceberg, elles formaient une sorte de barrière protectrice pour ce temple suspendu dans les airs, éclairé par des lanternes. Bien que je ne sois jamais allée en Asie, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir des photos de temple bouddhiste. Même s'il était assez loin de moi je pouvais tout de même distinguer les tuiles noires qui couvraient le toit, ainsi que les deux fontaines qui crachaient de l'eau, cette dernière tombant telle une cascade dans le fleuve qui se trouvait tout en bas. Cette vue était digne d'une carte postale. Si j'avais eu un appareil photo j'en aurais profité pour immortaliser ce moment...

-Lucie...

Je me suis retournée.

-Q-Qui est là ?! Répondis-je paniqué

-Lucie...

Une ombre sortie de la forêt, mes amies les lucioles s'étaient envolées depuis bien longtemps, seul les rayons de la lune m'éclairaient. Mais les rayons n'étaient plus nécessaires car cette personne s'était enflammée d'elle-même. C'était elle, la source de mes cauchemars, celle qui me hantait depuis maintenant quelques semaines, Yvoni.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauvé? ! Tu es une meurtrière ! Assassin! Dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

J'avais dû reculer instinctivement car je me retrouvais au bout du ravin.

Ses cris de douleurs me parvenaient aux oreilles.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je la voix pleine de sanglots, j'aurai dû te sauver, Je suis désolée...

-C'est trop tard pour les excuses !

C'est là qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi, toujours enflammée, et me poussa dans le vide.

On dit que les rêves reflètent une part de nos pensées, pour moi mes rêves, ou plutôt mes cauchemars, me rappels sans cesse mon incompétence à sauver les personnes qui en ont besoins. A Eel, tuer ceux qui veulent te tuer, tuer ceux qui menacent la paix instaurée, est possible sans peur de représailles si on est garde. Je ne dis pas que cela reste facile, ôter une vie reste un acte effroyable, mais dans un certain contexte il peut être plus facile d'oublier, de moins culpabiliser...

Venant d'un pays qui n'est pas en guerre, où chaque acte de violence est jugé et condamné, cette réalité est difficile à concevoir.

Il fallait que j'en parle à Eweleïn, si je ne vais pas la voir je risque de m'effondrer de sommeil et ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je souhaite.

Je ne devais avoir dormi qu'à peine 4h, la matinée étant déjà bien amorcée, il fallait que je m'habille.

Je sortie 10 minutes plus tard et me dirigeais dans le couloir, ce même couloir où quelques heures plus tôt j'avais eu un échange avec notre invité d'honneur.

Ne repense pas à lui Lucie ou tu vas finir par devenir rouge pivoine encore une fois.

Voilà j'étais arrivée devant l'infirmerie. Mon cœur battait à un rythme endiablé. Ce n'est jamais facile d'avouer une faiblesse, un problème qui nous touche, quand on est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas étaler sa vie personnelle. Mais dans mon cas il le fallait, parler était sûrement la meilleure des thérapies.

Je m'apprêtais à frapper sur la porte quand elle s'ouvrit sur l'une des personnes que je voulais le moins voir depuis hier soir: Nevra,

Le complice de cette farce des plus douteuse. Que venait-il faire à l'infirmerie? Il avait sûrement dû avoir la gueule de bois en s'amusant avec les filles qui l'adulaient toujours même après l'apparition de l'invité.

-Bonjour Lucie, commença-t-il, hésitant, est ce que je peux te parler en privé de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ezarel?

Son expression paraissait sincère mais je me sentais tellement trahie... devais je lui parler maintenant?

\- Nevra, là, maintenant je dois voir Eweleïn. On pourra en discuter durant l'heure du déjeuner, dis-je le plus calmement possible.

-Très bien je t'attendrais dans la cantine.

Nous nous quittâmes là, lui se dirigeant à l'extérieur du QG et moi entrant dans l'infirmerie.

-Bonjour Lucie, commença Eweleïn, en quoi puis je t'aider?

-J'ai un problème.

* * *

Quand je suis sortie de la pièce j'avais la sensation qu'un poids m'avait été enlevé.

Eweleïn m'a prescrit une boisson à base de plantes qui m'aidera à me détendre avant d'aller dormir et qui selon elle diminuera les apparitions de mes cauchemars. Il faudra que j'aille acheter ces plantes au marché tout à l'heure.

Elle m'a aussi dit, je cite: "avoir des cauchemars après des événements aussi traumatisants c'est tout à fait normal et en parler à quelqu'un est un signe de rétablissement. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas pensé que tous ces changements pouvaient autant te chambouler ".

Bien sûr une seule discussion n'allait pas tout arranger, c'est pourquoi Eweleïn m'a fait promettre d'aller la voir si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, je me dirigeais vers l'endroit que je redoutais le plus à ce moment précis : je suis allée voir Nevra à la cantine.

Quand je suis arrivée dans la pièce, Nevra qui d'habitude était toujours entouré de jolies filles faisait bande à part, assis sur une table dans un coin.

Je me suis assise en face de lui, un plateau de reste de la veille remplie en face de moi (mes plats avaient eu du succès mais pas trop ceux de Karuto).

Nevra entama la discussion.

-Lucie, excuse-moi! Je ne pensais pas à mal quand j'ai lancé ce défi à Ezarel, je ne pensais pas non plus que ça te ferait autant de mal, je suis vraiment désolé.

C'était très direct ! On pouvait bien voir dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Avec le regard qu'il me lançait, impossible d'être en colère contre lui!

\- Écoute Nevra, je sais que cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, mais cette fois ci ça m'a beaucoup blessée. J'espère que tu comprendras qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour te pardonner à toi et à Ezarel, dis-je un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Je comprends...Je suis vraiment désolé.

Notre repas se fit sous un silence qui contrastait avec les bruits autour de nous. Je n'avais vraiment pas faim, c'est pourquoi je suis partie avant d'avoir fini mon plateau. Je n'aime pas gaspiller plus que ça les vivres, surtout dans ce contexte de rations, c'est pourquoi j'ai ajouté ce qu'il y avait dans mon plateau aux rations Karenn qui depuis notre petit goûter se retrouvait à court de nourriture. Juste après je suis allée chercher les plantes prescrites par mon infirmière favorite.

Maintenant qu'allais-je donc faire de mon après-midi ?

Me promener? Non, j'ai un peu la flemme.

Je continuais de débattre intérieurement jusqu'à croiser Ykhar.

-Il y a un livre que Kero a laissé pour toi à la bibliothèque.

Un livre ? Peut-être celui sur le dragon de Jade que je lui ai demandé hier ?

-Ah super, merci!

Il est peut-être temps de se renseigner sur notre célèbre invité.

En arrivant à la bibliothèque je me suis dirigée vers le livre où une enveloppe avec mon nom était posée.

 _« J'espère que cet ouvrage te sera utile._

 _~Keroshane »_

J'effleurais la couverture en cuir du livre.

L'excitation s'emparait de moi. Quelle histoire se cachait derrière le pseudonyme « dragon de jade »?

« Les dragons régnaient sur l'empire céleste de la Terre, ils dominaient les étoiles. Les montagnes étaient leurs maisons. Un jour, l'empereur de la dynastie Yuan, qui était en mauvaise posture car son régime menaçait de s'effondrer, décida qu'afin que son peuple lui reste fidèle, il fallait qu'il domine aussi les cieux. Et quoi de mieux, pour prouver sa supériorité, que de s'emparer d'une des créatures céleste. Tous ses conseillés lui dire que son idée était merveilleuse, il en était de même pour la famille impériale qui soutenait cette initiative à l'exception de la plus jeune et plus belle princesse du royaume, qui voyait d'un mauvaise œil cette folie. Pour elle, cela n'allait attirer que le malheur sur le royaume. Mais l'empereur créa tout de même une armée avec aux commandes son meilleur général et lui promis, en échange de sa réussite, la main de sa plus jeune fille. L'empereur avait aussi contacté la meilleure chamane du pays pour qu'elle concocte une potion permettant de forcer la transformation des dragons en humains et de ce fait, de pouvoir les capturer plus facilement. Les soldats fouillèrent chaque montagne, une par une, dans les moindres recoins pendant des mois. Un jour, ils trouvèrent un dragon endormi dans une des grottes qu'une montagne, la plus haute du pays, avait à offrir. Il était majestueux, d'un vert translucide. Le général prit son courage à deux mains et balança la fiole sur la bête. L'imposante figure laissa place à un beau jeune homme aux cheveux vert. L'effet n'allait durer quelques jours, il fallait donc agir vite. C'est comme ça que le dragon, bien qu'essayant de s'enfuir, fût vite enchaîné et amené à la cour impériale. L'empereur et ses sujets pouvaient vraiment dire que c'était une créature céleste même sous sa forme humaine. Ses yeux dorés ne pouvaient pas appartenir à un simple humain. Le dragon était en colère, seulement vêtu d'un drap pour cacher sa nudité, enfermé dans une cage en fer à la vue de tous ces humains, réjouis de cette capture. Il les scruta un par un pour bien retenir leurs visages et pouvoir se venger quand il se détachera de ses chaînes, mais c'est là qu'il la vit, la seule personne dans l'assemblé qui ne se réjouissait pas, qui avait cet air dévasté collé sur le visage, cette belle jeune femme qui le fixait inlassablement. La jeune princesse, elle, se perdait dans son regard doré. Leur échange fût coupé quand l'empereur annonça que le mariage entre le général et la princesse aurait lieu 2 jours plus tard. Cette nuit-là le dragon fût jeté dans une prison plus grande que sa cage. Cette prison était sombre, humide et pleine de moisissures. Il n'était surveillé par aucun garde, c'était donc sa chance pour s'enfuir : la potion allait faire effet pour encore 2 jours mais il pouvait survivre dans sa forme humanoïde, après tous, les dragons ont le pouvoir de se transformer en humain quand ils atteignent l'âge adulte. Il essaya de crocheter la serrure de sa cellule mais rien à faire, impossible de l'ouvrir. Ne voulant pas laisser tomber il s'apprêtait à retenter sa chance quand un bruit et une lumière lui firent stopper tout mouvement. La silhouette se rapprochait pour laisser place à la jeune femme qu'il dévisageait i une heure à peine.

« Je vous ai apportée des vêtements, des couvertures et quelques vivres »

Il était méfiant, pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ?

«Écoutez… je sais que pour vous je fais partie de ces êtres abominables qui vous ont enfermés ici mais croyez-moi, je ne suis pas comme eux… »

Son regard montrait de la sincérité.

« …Je ne les laisserai pas vous exécuter devant la foule le jour de la cérémonie de mariage »

« M'exécuter ? »

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix, un frisson lui parcourue l'échine.

« O-Oui… Mon père souhaite montrer à notre peuple qu'il domine même les cieux…C'est pourquoi j'ai pensée à un moyen pour que vous vous échappiez. Mais cela ne sera pas réalisable à moins de vous retransformer ! »

Elle lui expliqua son plan, il était infaillible. Cette jeune femme était loin d'être bête. Avant de partir elle lui promit de revenir le lendemain avec de quoi manger. Et elle tint sa promesse. Le dragon engagea plusieurs fois la conversation, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle.

« Pourquoi allez-vous épouser ce général ? »

Il y eu un long silence avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Car je suis une fille, je dois donc servir les intérêts politique de mon père. Je suis juste un outil que l'on va utiliser pour gagner en pouvoirs »

« Moi si je devais vous épouser ça ne serait pas pour le pouvoir mais parce que vous êtes une jeune femme pleine de charme »

Cette remarque la fit rougir.

« M-Merci… Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandée votre prénom ! Moi, il s'agit de Shuijing»

« Yùlong »

Un autre silence s'installa, mais c'était un silence sans tension, sans gêne, c'était un silence de bien-être.

Quelque chose se passait entre ces deux êtres. C'était comme s'ils se complétaient et ils aimaient cette sensation.

Le jour de la cérémonie arriva, le plan d'évasion était en marche. Une grande partie du peuple était venu célébrer le mariage, ainsi que la cérémonie d'exécution. Mais rien ne se passa comme l'avait prévu l'empereur. Shuijing avait volé les clefs des menottes qui retenaient prisonnier Yùlong et au moment où la cérémonie commença elle le libera. Ces chaînes qui avaient été enchanté spécialement par la chamane pour empêcher la transformation tombèrent et c'est sous sa forme de dragon qu'il s'éleva dans les airs, les yeux ébahi de la foule le scrutant, la panique les ayant gagné.

« Vous humains, vous qui avez essayé de tuer une créature céleste, sachez que désormais nous ne vous protègerons plus, la dynastie Yuan touche à sa fin ! Seule la princesse Shuijing qui n'a pas été voilée par le pouvoir et la cupidité pourra rejoindre la nouvelle terre ! »

Elle le désirait, lui la désirait tout autant. C'est pourquoi elle ne se retourna pas une fois pour regarder sa famille, à genoux, suppliant le dragon de ne pas les tuer et fonça rejoindre l'être qui la faisait se sentir complète.

Leur amour était si fort que quand ils arrivèrent sur la nouvelle terre, Eldarya, grâce à leurs maanas combinés ils réussirent à créer les étoiles qui brillent chaque soir dans le ciel du royaume d'Eel. »

-Cette histoire est vraiment belle, donc ce Huang Hua doit-être un descendant de Shuijing et Yùlong c'est pour ça qu'il est célèbre, dis-je à voix haute.

-Oui c'est l'une des raisons ! Lance une voix derrière moi.


End file.
